Destiny's Valentine
by Lala J
Summary: New Chapter!
1. Default Chapter

** "Destiny's Valentine"**

****

****

**Author's Notes:** This is my **first** fanfic on Resident Evil so I hope you like it. I've been busy with my other fics but now I finally got the opportunity to start this story. I hope you'll like it and please remember **R/R.** Now on with the story, shall we? ^_~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil; Resident Evil and its characters belong to **Capcom****.**

~~Junnie~~

**Chapter One**: Love is on its Way

The sun was shining brightly as it usually did. Birds were chirping and singing their morning songs. The city was waking up to its normal daily morning activities. 

Chris Redfield lay awake in his bed rubbing the occasional morning crust out of his eyelids. He slowly rises from his bed yawning from his peaceful slumber. He grabbed his grey robe off of his dresser next to his bed. Looking around at the small amount of furniture of his small bedroom, he stretched out his arms slowly as he stood up from his bed.

His life was calming down a bit as it would soon return to normal. After all, what more could he ask for? He found Claire, He reunited with some of his old friends from Raccoon City, which would be Rebecca, Leon, and Barry, but there was still one person that was missing….

None other than Jill Valentine, his closest friend.  Over the year he began to think he lost her to Umbrella after the destruction of Raccoon City. Umbrella, the same company that killed nearly all of his friends. Just for there cruel ambitions in their psychotic chemical research.  

It was after he reunited with everyone else that he began to assume that maybe she died fighting alone when he should've been there to protect her. Since there was no sign of her anywhere. Sometimes he worried how she could've died in the thought of him not being there with her.

*Don't think so negative Chris, there's still a chance she could be alive.*

He quickly remembered, he did have Jill's cell phone number from Barry but every time he would call, no one answered. Jill was one of his most trustworthy, caring friends he's ever had. But deep down in his heart, it was more than that. He could notice how Jill wanted to get closer to him, but with Umbrella around that seemed roughly impossible. But nothing's impossible….

Life continues. Thanks to Leon, Claire was able to get over Steve's death and gather enough enthusiasm to continue college. He had his own apartment not far from where they lived. Rebecca was staying with Chris and Claire until she had enough money to get a new house. Barry and his family moved into the neighborhood so they wouldn't be so far away.

They were all going on a vacation to a beach and they were going to stay at a hotel for a couple of days. It was their chance to finally be able to escape reality and have some fun for a change. Leon and Barry stayed over that night so they could be there in the morning with everyone else.

Downstairs of the Redfield's house was his sister of course, and Rebecca eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen, Leon talking with Claire while watching some cartoons, and Barry just sat in the living room reading the daily newspaper as he usually would. *The start of a new day, Redfield* Chris thought as he walked down the tall flight of stairs and into the living room.

"Hey Barry." Chris lamely said as he continued on his way to the living room.

Noticing Chris, Claire teasingly interrupted, "Hey sleepyhead, have a nice sleep?" 

Chris responded childishly by sticking his tongue out at Claire saying, "At least I don't snore loud enough to wake up the neighbors."

"Hmph," Claire just shrugged her shoulders and looked turned her head the opposite way.

Hearing the two sibling rivalries in their daily childish arguments, Leon decided to join the fun," Yeah Claire, Chris does have a good point. You do have to admit sometimes you do snore quite loudly."

Claire slammed her spoon into her bowl and folded her arms across her chest saying, "Well Leon, at least I don't look like a damn zombie every time I wake up."

Rebecca and Chris couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. And in the living room, if you listened closely, you could even hear Barry laughing quietly. 

"So have you all gotten all of your stuff together for the trip?"Chris said while searching the refrigerator.

Finishing her cereal, Rebecca answered, "Actually no. I have a _certain_ call I need to make and I need to change my clothes."

Looking more confused than ever, "What do you mean by a certain call?"

"You know what I mean silly. Maybe you should try calling Miss Valentine again."

"What? She won't answer her phone. I've tried it a thousand times already." He sarcastically replied taking out some orange juice.

"Well, you'll never know. You might actually get lucky."

"Me? Lucky? What makes you think I'm lucky?"

"If you can ever get a girl like Jill like you than you're obviously lucky."

Blushing slightly, he replied" Jill does not like me like in that way. We're friends and that's all. Besides, you were supposed to make the call, not me."

Walking over to the sink to put her bowl away, she answered," Whatever you say Redfield."

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~***

On this early Saturday morning, Jill Valentine was out for a walk around the neighborhood. Coincidently, she wasn't far away from Rebecca and the others. Ever since the incident in Raccoon City, one year has passed and not much has changed.

Stunning as always, Jill was wearing a pair of navy blue capris and a black tube top that looked very similar to the blue one she seemed to be quite famous for while escaping Raccoon City during the outbreak. While she was walking, she heard the familiar sound of her cell phone ringing in her back pocket of her capris. 

She reached behind her for the phone and answered in her usual cheerful voice," Hello?"

"Hey Jill, it's me Rebecca! What's going on with you? I haven't talked to you ever since that incident at the mansion."

Sounding more surprised than ever, "Oh hi Rebecca! How did you get my number?"

Stuffing some clothes into her bag and holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder she said, "A certain someone I know, just happen to have it."

"And who might that person be?"

"Your sweetheart Chris." Rebecca said sneakily. And Jill was even able to hear Chris grumbling angrily at Rebecca because of what she said.

Thinking of Chris made her blush profoundly but thank goodness Rebecca wasn't able to see that. She nervously replied," Can you please stop saying that? He and I are just friends and nothing more than that. Speaking of Chris, I've been looking for him. Where is he?"

"Jill you can stop lying to yourself, we all know how much you like him. It's so obvious to everyone except you and Chris of course. Anyhow, me, Claire, Leon, Barry, and Chris are going on a vacation. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. There's nothing around here to do anyway. Besides I'd be glad to see you all again. When are you leaving? And would you mind if a brought a friend of mine with me?"

"We're packing our clothes and stuff now, but who did you have in mind?"

"His name is Carlos; he helped me escape Raccoon City. I'd like for you all to meet him. I'll call him now. Oh and tell Chris I said 'hi'"

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell Chris. Where exactly are you?" Rebecca said as she was listening too Jill and writing on some piece of paper. 

"Okay, see ya later!" Rebecca hung up the phone and sighed in relief of not having to hold that phone between her ear and her shoulder anymore.

Jill also turned off her cell phone and put it back into her pocket. A vacation huh? And Chris was going to be there. 'Your sweetheart Chris', those words, repeated in her mind. She hadn't seen him in such a long time and she missed him so much.

Rebecca was right; it was very obvious to everyone how she felt about Chris. She just never had the words to express it. Almost instantly after she met him, her feelings for him went deeper than being just friends. 

"Chris…"She whispered to herself while taking out a small photo she had in her back pocket.  It was a picture of her and all the rest of her friends from Raccoon City before the mansion incident that made her life a living hell. 

On the left side was Barry with his arms across his chest with a thin smile. Rebecca stood on the far right side with her hands on her hips next to Brad.  Brad was putting his two fingers behind Richard and Joseph, making them look like they had bunny ears. 

Then it was her favorite part of the picture. Jill kneeled on the white tiled floor beside 

Chris with her arms wrapped around his neck smiling cheerily. Chris' smile was…something that she would always remember.

They were the best of friends, but would he feel the same way? It even hurts her to think about it. Rejection was the one thing in this world Jill hated. If only she has courage to tell him how she feels before it becomes too late….

She turned around and began to walk home. She slightly began to smile gently thinking to herself, "Don't be so sad, this should be the moment you've been awaiting for."

~~End Of Chapter One: Love is on its Way~~

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

**Author's Notes**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's just the beginning, so you can expect a lot more from this story as I continue to write it. However, **I'll be busy with my other stories, so I may not be updating this very soon**. And I've got a lot of drawings I've got to finish up for my anime series and a couple of websites. If you want to see the photo I was talking about, just email me. I'll try my best to send it to you.  **If anyone wants me to continue this story, please tell me before I end up canceling it like I've done one of my other stories. **Until next time, see ya!

~~Junnie~


	2. A Reunion Long Awaited

**"Destiny's Valentine"**

****

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to anyone who reviewed my first chapter, I really appreciate it. I had a hard time writing this chapter because I'm sick right now. But somehow I managed to get this done. Anyone, I hope this chapter is as good as my first. Remember **R/R. **

Disclaimer: All characters and Resident Evil does not belong to me. It belongs to Capcom.

~~Junnie~~

**Chapter Two: A ****Reunion**** Long Awaited**

Back her house, Jill was busy packing her clothes and talking on the phone at the same time.

"So are you coming Carlos? I already told them about you."

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes." Carlos replied over the phone.

"Okay, see ya later!" Jill said as she hung up the phone. 

Then suddenly, the sound of Jill's doorbell rang in its usual cheerful melody.

"Okay I'm coming, just wait a minute" Jill thought as she rushed to reach the door. And when she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes. 

She gasped as her eyes widened with excitement. "Chris…"

Chris just smiled and welcomed Jill with a friendly hug. Jill's heart was full of joy, she had been waiting a long time to t see him again and now her wish was granted.

"I missed you so much. Where have you been?" Jill questioned while regretfully letting go of Chris.

"It's a long story, I'll explain it later. Anyway, where's this guy Carlos you mentioned?"

"Oh, he'll be here in a few minutes. Where's Rebecca?"

"Right here" She answered walking towards her.

"Rebecca, where have you been?" Jill once again questioned while leading them into her house.

Chris and Rebecca looked at each other then back at Jill, and they said" It's a long Story."

"Just tell me about it in the car."

"Sure thing. But-" Rebecca's statement was cut short when they all heard the sound of the doorbell ringing once again.

"That must be Carlos" Jill suggested as she opened the door. Turns out she was right, it was Carlos.

"Hola senorita! Looking pretty today. " Carlos greeted in his usual way.

Jill just shook her head disapprovingly and sighed.

"What did I do?" 

"Nothing Carlos…nothing…Anyway, here's the people I wanted you to meet. That's Chris and Rebecca. Everyone else is probably waiting in the car."

"Hey everybody."

"Hi!" Rebecca responded. 

Thinking to himself, " So this is the guy Jill kept talking about. What makes him so special to her?"

Simultaneously, Chris also had his own thoughts to think about, "This is Carlos? Hmm…I wonder if there's anything going on between them that they're not telling me.  But why wouldn't they?"

Being misled by Carlos' usual flirting with Jill, wasn't the worst of his problems. Shaking the thoughts from his head he quickly remembered, they still had a vacation to go on.

"Umm…are you two ready to go now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, how about you Carlos?"

"Ready as can be."

With that being said, they all left out of Jill's house and got in the car after putting away their bags.

Claire and Leon were both in the backseat listening to the radio when Claire said," Sure took long enough for you all to get in here."

While putting on his seatbelt, Chris had to say," Stop complaining. It's was just a little conversation."

"A little conversation? Seems like forever when your trapped in a car with just a radio and that guy." Claire said while pointing to Barry.

"What about me?" Leon announced.

"Oh, I forgot about you. Still seemed like it was forever." Claire protested.

Leon, Rebecca, Chris and Barry sighed. This was going to be one long vacation.

Jill sat next to Chris, who was the driver. "So Chris, how have you been lately?"

Chris couldn't help but to smile. Jill was just as beautiful as he remembered her before they were separated.

"We've all been fine. Just the same as always." He answered, trying to remain calm, so he wouldn't blush or anything.

Then Chris started driving, but it wasn't any normal driving.

"Hey bro, aren't we going above the speed limit?" Claire asked.

"Cool! Go faster!" Leon screeched sounding more like a child than what he really was.

"What's wrong? I'm not driving _that_ much above the speed limit."

"Uh…Chris.."Jill stated.

"Yeah Jill? I'm listening."

"Well, Chris you're going about 15 to 20 miles per hour above the speed limit."

"What a wonderful way to start off a vacation huh. With a speeding ticket because my idiot brother couldn't control his driving habits." Claire said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm not an idiot and besides, we haven't gotten a speeding ticket yet."

"Yet?" Claire asked hoping he really wasn't going to really do it.

"We'll be fine." Chris answered reassuringly.

Then…they heard the awful sounds of a police car chasing them. 

"Maybe we should just pull over and except the speeding ticket. It's not that bad is it?" Jill asked.

"Actually it is." Claire mentioned." Chris has a habit of getting speed tickets. It's really a shame."

Turning quickly trough the traffic, Chris was able to drive behind a building without the police noticing. They sat there and waited for the police to drive away. And soon they did.

Chris sighed," Phew, that was close."

"Too close. Next time pay attention to how you're driving." Claire suggested.

Everyone just bursts out in laughter. This was one of the moments Jill was missing. Being with all of her friends and just having a good time, just laughing together.

As they continued driving, Chris turned back on the radio and the sounds of NSYNC filled the air, and along with it were Claire and Rebecca singing.

Jill quickly covered her ears, and Chris not wanting to become a victim of their singing, decided to change the radio station.

"Hey we were listening to that!" Claire responded.

Carlos, mumbling to himself," Yeah and you were doing more than just listening."

Staring out of the window, Jill thought to herself," This is going to be a long vacation. And hopefully a good one."

~~End of Chapter~~

**Author's Notes: **Sorry if this chapter was really short but I couldn't help it. I'm tired and sick, so I'm just going to end the chapter here and wait to write the next one. At least I tried. Well, I hope I can update it soon. See ya! ^_~

~~Junnie~~

*Oh and one more thing, let me know if you have anything you'd like to see happen in the story. Not to make it seem like I'm running out of ideas, but I was just wondering what you all think about what I'm doing with the story.


End file.
